


Underestimating Amy Farrah Fowler

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), majim, mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayim teaches Jim a steamy lesson after he underestimated Amy Farrah Fowler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underestimating Amy Farrah Fowler

Mayim and Jim were all set and dressed as Amy and Sheldon respectively for their next scene to be shot in about two hours.

This shoes sucks. It just won’t fit me.

Mayim complained as her orthopedic shoes could barely fit her feet. She lifted her leg to the platform to be able to force the shoes to fit her but it still didn’t help.

“You know I could see through your skirt with that position, don’t you?” Jim told her for the platform was beside him and Mayim got her leg lifted and she was wearing a skirt. Mayim gave up trying the shoes on and she dropped it and put her leg down. She walked to the dresser to get her nerdy glasses on and fixed herself in the mirror on the wall, she removed her body paddings for it was making her uncomfortable and since their shoot would be up in two hours, removing those paddings for a while won’t be a very bad idea. Jim watched her as she removes her body paddings and he couldn’t resist to appreciate every part of her especially that he could clearly see her body’s figure and curves without all those paddings on. He stood up and looked at her in the mirror.

“You look better with your real glasses on.” Jim told her. She looked at him through his reflection. “You look hotter with your own glasses on.” He repeated and altered his adjective. Mayim curled her forehead. “You don’t think Amy’s glasses are hot?” She asked, Jim pouted denying her statement. “How dare you.” Mayim told him. “I just think you look really hot with your glasses instead of Amy’s glasses on.” Jim explained. Mayim raised her eyebrows seemed to be challenged. She took off her nerdy glasses and wore Amy’s red basic eyeglasses. She looked at Jim and smiled trying to imply something. Jim knew what she was trying to do. “Try me, Amy Farrah Fowler.” He dared.

Mayim was challenged. She stroked Jim’s shirt edges as she began to tease him. “Sheldon… I think I need to take your clothes off for I will be giving your body some heat.” She seduced him trying to play as Amy. Jim was turned on with how Mayim is playing with him. “Do whatever you want, you vixen.” He replied. Mayim slowly lifted his flash shirt off leaving him with only his plain long sleeves on. She stroked his chest and seductively bit her lips as she made an eye contact with him. “My body is being exothermic right now and I’m gonna need to lessen your clothing as well, it is releasing so much heat you might not be able to handle it.” He seduced her back as he gently removed her cardigan off and began to unbutton her polo leaving her with her her thin-clothed white tank top and skirt on that he could barely see her bra lining. The tease of him seeing her smooth skin on her chest and her beautiful firm breasts made him breathless, he wanted her more. Mayim knew how turned on he was, she mischievously smiled at him. “I kind of enjoy sniffing the smell of combustion. Are you aware of that Farrah Fowler?” He told her as he began to sniff Mayim’s sweet scent from her neck up to her ears. He began to tickle her earlobes with his mouth to turn her on. “Mmm. I wasn’t aware of that, Sheldon.” She softly moaned thrilling Jim. Mayim got her one hand go under Jim’s shirt and felt his skin on her palms. “I’m gonna have to check how much heat your body is producing after I do this.” She seduced him resting her one hand on his trunk as her other hand crawls below his belt and explored his location. “Oh, Mayim.” He moaned. “Amy, Sheldon. I’m Amy Farrah Fowler.” Mayim told him as she continue to stroke his member. Jim pulled her by her hips closer to him. “Give me the taste of the brownies, Amy.” He told her as he eagerly pressed his lips against her soft sweet lips. He got his hands go under her tank top and he began exploring her bare back searching for her bra’s hooks. “Oh!” Mayim moaned in the midst of their passionate kiss as she felt him successfully unhooked her bra off. She smiled without parting their lips off. Mayim withdrew her hand from his member and she began to unbuckle his belt. As soon as she took off his belt she gently withdrew herself from their kiss. Jim waited for her further actions. Mayim grinned at him seemingly to have some dirty idea. She held his belt and tied her hands together with it. “I could be your slave like in the 16th and 17th century, Sheldon” She teased him as she implies the idea of sexual slavery of Japanese and Indians way back in centuries. Jim felt so much thrilled. Mayim went close to him and unzipped his pants. She kneeled in front of him and stroked him from his undergarment and gently pulled out his member. “I’ve been hoping to do this to you ever since we met, Sheldon.” She seductively enunciated and softly rubbed her palm’s soft skin against his erection. “Mmm. You know I would do anything now to get on you, Amy.” Jim cried in pleasure. “Really?” She teased as she licked the tip of his erection and gently moved her tongue around creating a strong titillating sensation. “Dear lord, you’re such a virtuoso.” He moaned in pleasure. “You like that, Sheldon?” She teased as she continues to lick his erection with her tongue’s perfect lubrication giving him one hell of a pleasure. “So badly.” He pleaded her to continue. “That’s right. Say my name.” Mayim ordered him as she stroked him with her soft tongue. “Mmm. Amy you’re such a vixen.” He groaned. “I’m not going to last if you’d continue that.” He said. Mayim continued to stroke him until he came. Jim grabbed her arms lifting her up and crushed his lips against her as if she’s a prey and he’s a predator. Mayim kissed him back aggressively. Soon then, his hands began to stroke her legs from as low as he could up to beneath her skirt, he was so aroused he badly wanted to thrust his erection inside her. He lifted her one leg up with his hand pressing it against his pelvis without letting go of Mayim’s lips. “Do you still think Amy isn’t that hot?” She asked and continued showering him with her sweet kisses. “I think she’s very hot.” He replied and agressively kissed her but as thrilled as he was that very moment, Mayim slowly withdrew herself from their aggressive exchange of kisses. She rested her hands on his chest pushing him away slowly as she kept her seductive eye contact with him. Jim waited for what she is about to do.

“Now you know.” She told him making him confused. “What? What do you mean?” He asked clueless. She remained seductive as she picks her clothes from the floor. “You shouldn’t be underestimating Amy Farrah Fowler, babe.” Mayim explained and seductively left a kiss on his lips. “Yeah right. I would want to get on Amy Farrah Fowler next time around.” He told her with urge and she gave him a seductive smile as she gets her clothes back on. Despite Jim being left on a cliffhanger he was thrilled with that encounter that he looked forward to doing foreplay with Mayim as Amy and Sheldon in the future.


End file.
